paradise_pdfandomcom-20200215-history
Gina Jabowski
Gina Barbara Jabowski is a trigger-happy rapist with a fat fetish who works as an officer for Paradise Police Department. She is voiced by Sarah Chalke who voiced Beth Smith from Rick and Morty. Biography Gina was born into a family of criminals, who committed crimes together as a group. When she was very little, her family was on the run from the cops of Paradise Police Department, on speedboats. Randall fired a bullet at her father, but her father grabbed her and threw her in the way, getting her shot in the back of the head. Gina miraculously recovered, but had lost all memory of her family, or just about anything in her life before that situation and was in a coma for 11 years. Gina wasn't reunited with her family, until "Meet the Jabowskis", where she enjoyed being part of the family again for a while, until she learned the truth about her father and they escaped. Appearance Gina Jabowski is a Caucasian female with short blonde hair and thick black eyebrows. She wears a light blue police uniform, dark blue pants, black shoes, and a black gun belt with a gun in it. Her police uniform exposes her cleavage. Personality Gina Jabowski is a crazy, violent woman who gets a thrill out of beating the shit out of anyone or anything that causes even the slightest of felons. She is mentally unstable and if she weren't a cop, she'd probably be one of the most wanted criminals in Paradise. Her mental instability comes from the fact that she was shot in the head when she was a little girl. The bullet got lodged in her brain and caused her to not only act like a psycho but also forget the first 21 years of her life, including her original family, who were a pack of criminals, whose last interaction with her was using her as a human shield to protect themselves from the cops (hence the bullet in her head). She is also very perverted and always sexually harasses Dusty, despite him telling her "No" multiple times. She has a raging sexual fury for Dusty but unfortunately for her, she's never been able to fuck him. Trivia *Gina is considered the best cop on the police force, at least by Chief Randall due to her fighting prowess and ability subdue criminals better than anyone else. This fact makes Randall tolerates her harassment toward Dusty as well as her frequent police brutality. *She possesses superhuman strength and reflexes as she is able to dodge bullets and rip human limbs off easily. *As revealed in "Meet the Jabowskis", Gina doesn't have any memories before the age of 21, except for brief flashes of her screaming nightmares. This is because when she was a little girl, her father was on the run from Randall and he used her as a shield, getting a bullet lodged in her head and shortly afterwards, abandoning her. The side effects of this bullet are recognized as BBCD (Bitch Be Crazy Disease). *Gina has a "brainus", which is an anus on the back of her head, leading to her brain. **It's possible this "brainus" is the hole, caused by the bullet, that was shot into her head. Either that, or the tunnel that the bullet went through, giving it access to her brain. *Gina keeps a scrapbook, which serves as a record of every arrest she's ever made. **In "Meet the Jabowskis", it was revealed that she was interested in scrapbooking, ever since she was a young child. *Gina and Hopson are the only two main characters, who have never interacted with each other. *She is the PD counterpart of Ethel of Brickleberry. Gallery Concept Art Gina Concept Art.jpeg Gina Concept Art 2.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Paradise Police Department Category:Jabowski Family Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Caucasians Category:Villains